


Weariness

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Tonight is that sort of night.





	Weariness

Tonight is that sort of night.

He’s silent, and not only when Leo orders them to be quiet. He doesn’t tease Raph. He doesn’t take a second look at Don’s latest invention.

Tonight, he feels every inch the outcast he is. And neither the sound of his nunchucks swirling, nor the pride at his unrivaled agility, nor the satisfaction of doing the right thing can shake the weariness that fills every fiber of his being.

Tomorrow, he’ll feel better. He’ll joke and smile without a hint of bitterness.

But not tonight.

“Mike? Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
